Equinox
by xNarutoForeverx
Summary: Konoha has many dirt secrets and Sakura is just one of them. She is sent on a mission with the infamous Uchiha and if there cover is blown they may not escape with there lives. itasaku
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Holy cow this is a mess, well I started this a year ago and now I'm going to make it good and finsh it, one chapter a week at least.

**The time this takes place**

Before jiraya dies (no wars ect).Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, etc is 18 in this and Itachi is about 22 I guess.

**Epilogue**

I walked along the beach letting the water hit my feet as I carried my journal. The waves rolled in the dry sand, making it wet, and dragged away, slowly it came back. A seagull walked around picking at the pieces of bread I threw a minute ago. I took a deep breath and relaxed. There was only on thing missing and this would be heaven. The sun felt warm on my skin and the wind blew tranquilly. I sat in the grass by the beach and it was soundless. The sun was slowly setting and I slowly thumbed through my journal to a blank page. A slight smirk on my face grew because I knew they would be looking for me. I took out the pen from my pocket and began to put pen to paper:

_They say the universe works in mysterious ways, throwing you astonishing moments and shattering moments. I believe this on my life, five years ago I under no circumstances in a lifetime would believe this is how I would end up. I thought I would end where I once planned, but an angel saved me. She will be looking for me soon but-_

"BABE!" she called. I closed the journal and stood up, my angel came jumping in my arms and it was finally heaven.

**Chapter One "So this is how it started?"**

Sakura at last came back from her month long mission in the sand. There was a group of ninjas attacking the sand, and fortunately it was not the akatsuki. She closed the door behind her, "I'm home!" her mother, greeted her and took her bag. The house smelled of cherry blossoms and a few windows where open. Sakura smelled of blood and sweat, and was a menace to the lovely smell. Sakura knew the routine and headed for the bathroom. She fought with her clothes to get them off and she slipped in the shower. When she got out she combed her hair out that was longer then it ever was before and now had some waviness to it. She pulled out her lazy outfit which is a light green dress with straps that cover the shoulders, was tight until the waist and then loose to the end which was the knees. She completed it with a pair of light brown comfy flats.

"We missed you, but we do have something to talk to you about…" her father appeared in the living room. Sakura looked at her mom and then her dad, and then again. She felt like she was in trouble, but that was not the tone they where giving her. It was a tone you would tell your adopted child they are adopted. Sakura would rather be in trouble when it came to her parents saying things like this.

"Sakura, we are not from the leaf village. We are from the hidden rain" her mother blurted out.

"You're lying." Sakura said unbelieving and she turned and went to her room.

"Wait Sakura...!" her father called.

She slammed the door shut and a click of the door locking followed after. Her mother and father looked at each other and sighed. Sakura dove on to her bed, maybe being a little overdramatic, but hey who finds out there the people who are the enemies of nearly everyone they care about and is still proud of it. She put her arms on her pillow and put her head face down on the pillow.

_The village of the hidden rain was an enemy to konoha. There was know way that I could come from there, there just messing with me…_ she thought.

She closed her eyes, and wished this was a dream, and soon she was within a dream.

"Sakura." A voice called out to her.

Sakura was surrounded in darkness and she looked around, there was no point of keeping her eyes open because there was nothing to see. She wrapped her arms around her.

"Who are you?" she yelled back.

"Don't be afraid. I have something important advice for you" it answered.

"Go away! I don't know you!" she screamed.

"That's not very nice is it, we will meet again." Light began to come in and she slowly opened her eyes. She was in her room laying on her bed.

It was now dark outside and she opened her door quietly, she tip toed in to the kitchen. There was a note on the counter. She picked it up and began to read it.

_Sakura, _

_Your father and I have gone back to our village, we where trying to get you to come with us. But since you don't want anything to do with your original village we left you here. We are trying to solve problems in the hidden rain and we have been called on as ninjas. We aren't attacking anyone, but we are defending our village from intruders. We love you, and don't you ever forget it._

Sakura held her hand over her mouth, they where not lying and no matter how much she convinced herself earlier, they are gone and they are not coming back, so she went to the home phone and she quickly dialled Naruto's phone number.

"Sakurra-chan? It's late?" croaked Naruto, who must have been dead to the world, but he would always answer if Sakura called.

"Lets get a few drinks!" sakura said.

"Ok I'll meet you at the bar" Naruto was entirely up and about now.

Sakura walked to the bar, she felt as someone was inspecting her, but right now she did not give a damn. She heard swift movements of feet jumping from roof to roof and towards the hokages building.

"Sakura! Over here!" Naruto waved. Sakura smiled and hugged him. They sat at the bar and order a few drinks. Kakashi came over when he notice them and sat with them. He order a drink.

"What are you to up too?" he asked. Sakura was already drunk and she crawled on to his lap and said, "Oh, Kakashi sensei! Let's leave stupid Naruto and make out outside," Kakashi could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Aye, Sakura-Chan, you don't mean that do you?" Naruto shouted.

One hour later, and Sakura is on the floor dancing with Naruto as drunken idiots with other people dancing and drinking. Sakura bumped into Kakashi and Kakashi laughed at the drunken Sakura.

"Oh Kakashi-sempai!" she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"It's time for you guys to go home." Kakashi dragged them home.

"I'm fine! Let me drink some more! I'm not drunk!" Naruto begged.

"oh, Kakashi-sempai. Lets leave Naruto and go drink some more!" Sakura whispered into his ear.

Kakashi tucked them in their beds. He sighed as he read the note that Sakura's parents left Sakura. They did not even tell her half of it. They where another part of Konoha's dirty secrets.

"Sakura?" shizune called from outside the apartment door. It was 10:00 am and this has been the latest Sakura slept in for a long time.

Sakura jolted awake. She was still dressed for the bar from last night; she ran to the door and opened it. She leaned against the door frame.

"Yes? Come on in"

"Lady Tsunade has another mission for you." Shizune sat on her couch.

Sakura nodded, and ran to her room. She got out her ANBU uniform and slipped it on and put on her mask. She looked in the mirror. She had finally gotten boobs, not gigantic but a c cup.

A lot had changed, Sakura Haruno was 18 years old, in the ANBU, she is over Sasuke, and is not as bad as a cry-baby she once was. (even though I already made her seem like one… but imagine your parents suddenly leaving to go help out the enemy and finding out you are part of your home's enemy.)

Shizune and Sakura transported to Tsunade's office. The was another ANBU in there. It was a guy.

"You wanted to see me?"

"yes" Tsunade got up and locked the door and Shizune covered the windows. "Take off your masks." She sat down at her desk and folded her hands underneath her chin.

Sakura pulled off her mask and the man next to her did the same.

"Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi, two of Konoha's dirty secrets. Sakura meet your new partner in crime" sakura was speechless. The usually menacing aura you would expect from a certain Uchiha was even more terrifying up close. He could kill her any second.

"Uchiha you have done an amazing job with your s-class mission. Sakura will be joining you, so you can give more information and stand a better chance if attacked by them. Uchiha you may introduce her in anyway you think they would take her. That is all."

Tsunade took a deep breath.

"Sakura, I'm giving you this mission because I trust you with my life and your reliable. I wish you the best of luck, and you can refuse if you wish"

_I'm not the hidden rain… I am not loyal them. For the hidden leaf village, and I can prove my self not to be that…_ she thought.

"I will do it"

Tsunade was relived; she thought Sakura would certainly not agree. Particularly with Itachi here.

"You have until tonight. You should get to be on familiar terms with Itachi and figure out what you two will do"

They slipped on there masks, and went to Sakura's apartment.

"help yourself to the fridge, I have something to do first"

She changed into her lazy clothes and headed out after she wrote a letter for Naruto. She found Kakashi, and told him to give it to Naruto. She hugged him before she went back to the apartment. She would not be able to say goodbye to Naruto in person this time since it would be one of the hardest things she would have to do.

"You know you sexually harassed me last night." Kakashi whispered in her ear before she left.

"How drunk was I?"

"Really drunk… did you not get a hangover!"

Sakura flashed her fingers and smiled.

When she got home, Itachi sat on her couch, his mask was off, and he was reading a book. His pony tail was over one shoulder and his arm rested on the side of the couch. He looked up at sakura. Sakura slowly walked over and sat on the couch. Instantly he was on top of her and she was lying on the couch. Her eyes widened.

"You know you're very reckless for someone like me to be in your home." He trailed his finger down her neck, "any moment I could twist this pretty little neck" he smirked looking down at her neck which he was still trailing his finger around.

"You wouldn't do it." She said. His finger stopped and he looked at her now calm eyes.

"You wouldn't know." He got off of her, "I already planned what I'm going to do. You're going to pretend to be my lover."

"what do you mean, your lover?!" she yelled. _I thought we where going too figure this out together… damn Uchiha…_ she thought.

He placed his finger to her mouth, "it would explain my absences, and they are suspicious of me." She glared at him and he smirked.

It was at last night time, and it was time for them to depart. They escaped from the village and into the gloomy woods. It was incredibly dark this night and a few wolves where howling. Sakura had never been in this part of the forest and she was with Itachi, who could leave her or kill her here. They where already fifty miles away and there was no way she could figure her way out. He smirked as Sakura stood close to him. They arrived to the lair; the hideout had a small concealed door in the ground. When she got inside, above everything was crystal clear. She remembered she couldn't see through the top. There were three hallways. The right one looked like there were 15 rooms. The left one had a kitchen from what she could see, and the one Straight ahead looked like the place she fought Sasori. She and Itachi headed that way and Itachi hit a small button in the hallway. He whispered to her, "hold on to my arm." Sakura held tightly on to his arm as ordered. They went into the room and the whole Akatsuki was there.

"DEIDARA-SAMAAAA" some weird voice said in a singing voice.

"Shut up Tobi, I know" Said a familiar voice. She remembered the man who sat on top of the lifeless Gaara. Then Naruto took off after him. So that's the guy...

A man with an orange mask danced around Deidara and Deidara had his eyes closed and was about to detonate when Tobi suddenly stopped.

Sakura held tighter on Itachi's arm and Itachi smirked.

"So that's where you been, Itachi." Konan smiled, "so tell us how long have you two been going out?"

"I liked her before I joined the akatsuki, and today I decided to bring her with me." Itachi said effortlessly.

"What is your name?" Konan asked.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Sakura told her.

"Itachi has a girlfriend! Itachi has a girlfriend!" Tobi shouted.

"She can join us. You needed a partner since Sasori is back and I've heard things about her" Pein announced.

"You are dismissed. Itachi, give her a tour"

Itachi nodded and Sakura, he picked her stuff up for her, and Sakura still held on to his arm.

They went to the start of the hideout and turned left from the meeting room's hallway. They went down past 14 doors. They arrived to the 15th door.

"This is our room," he told her with a smirk. "The 14th door is our bathroom, the rest is none of our business. On the other side of this place, is the kitchen, sparring room, living room, and dungeon."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

He picked her up as Kisame was walking down the hall to his room, and Itachi brought her into their room. The room was painted a light blue, and there was dark wood. A queen sized bed with two night stands was the first thing you saw, to the right was a fire place, and on the far side was a desk, a bookshelf, and a love seat. Between the night stand and office area was a door to a closet. Itachi put her bag on the bed. Sakura unpacked it while Itachi left for a minute. He came back with 3 akatsuki robes. And he placed it in the closet. Sakura picked up the last thing in the bag, it was a sakura blossom necklace. When she was a little kid her mother use to wear it all the time. But what was it doing here? She placed it on the nightstand. She took a look around the room

"for s-class villains, you guys live very well" she said. Itachi smirked. he thing she needed right now would be a nice warm bath. She grabbed an robe and went to room 14. The bathroom, she marvelled at, in the middle was a nice big tub, there was a Granite counter top sink, and of course there was porcelain throne, but it was tucked away by a little wall. The walls where a simple but calming sky blue. And once again She could see stars in the night sky. She stripped her clothes off and started the water; the steam hit her face as she hopped in the tub. She looked up into the Sky, and nearly forgotten everything. She closed her eyes slightly. She tried to stay awake but she fell asleep. Ten minutes afterwards there was a knock at the door of the bathroom. She didn't reply so Itachi came parading in. he wrapped her with a towel in a "sakura roll" and carried her to their room. He slipped a robe on her and put away the towel. He placed her under the sheets in their bed. She looked like a cute little child that wanted to be cuddled with.

**Author's Note: Did I do a good job? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: mother of god! What was I thinking… well I fixed this for you… but seriously what was I thinking then?_

**Chapter Two: The Forgotten Uncle**

Sakura turned over in the bed and gradually opened her eyes, Uchiha Itachi had his arm propped up on the pillow and his head on top of his hand and he was watching her with his devilish smirk. She freaked out and fell off the side of the bed and landed with the thud. Itachi leaned over to see her on the floor as she rubbed her head. The fire in the fireplace crackle a little bit and Sakura looked up at him. He impassively stared at her.

"I forgot what I was doing, don't scare me like that!" sakura said flustered. She got up and sat in the bed criss cross apple sauce style. Itachi stared at her some more. Suddenly he pushed her up against the wall and he kissed her neck. There was an intoxicating smell which Itachi couldn't get enough.

"What are you do-"she began but she was cut off by that Uchiha.

"You know you fell asleep in the tub." He smirked against her skin. Sakura's cheeks turned from her pale complexion's tone to bright red. _He saw me naked?_ She thought. He continues to her collar bone.

"What am I to you? We just met!" she whispered. He stopped and looked up to her.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He told her. He sat on the bed and left Sakura standing there. She had no idea what to say.

"lets go eat." Itachi said after a five minutes of awkward silence. Sakura agreed to that and they opened the door and began to walk out.

It was dead silent until there was a loud annoying sound that sounded that sounded like a dying animal.

"BUT DEIDARA-SAMA! I'M HUNGRY"

"GET AWAY FROM ME TOBI! MAKE YOUR OWN FOOD!"

"BUT BUT BUT, DEIDA-"

Itachi pulled Sakura back into the room and out of the blue Tobi was soaring in the air into the wall in the end from the kitchen. Sakura's hair blew sideways and slowly went back into place. Itachi released her. She went to help Tobi up as Itachi rolled his eyes. Deidara walked over to them.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"SAKURA-SAMA WILL YOU MAKE ME FOOD?" he said in this ludicrous voice. _He's alright…_ she thought.

"Huh? Sorry, Tobi. You should really make your own food." Sakura told him. Tobi got on his knees and begged and as Sakura tried the walk away he held on to her leg and she dragged him across the hallway as Deidara laughed.

"Shut up, Deidara" Sakura glared at him causing him to laugh more. Itachi wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Let's leave them." He said coolly. She nodded and he let his arms drop and they walked away from them. Once they got there, the kitchen amazed her as much as the hideout already did. Counters, stove, fridge, cabinets and the counters where granite. The floor was real wood. Off to the side was a bar with 5 bar stools and alcohol behind it. And in the middle was a kitchen island (circular) with bar stools around it. They took a place at the bar and Deidara came back with Tobi following along, rolling on the ground crying.

"So Hungry…" he fakes his death. Suddenly Zetsu appeared out of the ground. "Tobi shut up and take my food." Zetsu dropped food into Tobi's hands. Tobi ran away in satisfaction. What a miracle.

Itachi had gotten food out and he broke apart chopsticks and he picked up a piece of chicken with the chopsticks and fed it to Sakura. Sakura blushed and ate it. She took the chopsticks from Itachi and picked up a piece of the food and fed it to him.

"Hey… you two love birds go get a room!" Deidara said as Tobi ate happily and playfully kicked his legs.

They took turns feeding each other and eventually Deidara got up and left. Sakura washed the dishes and Itachi cleaned off the counter and threw out the chopsticks.

They walked into the living room and Hidan and Kankuzo where having a heated dispute on money and religion. They sat down on the loveseat.

Hidan paused the argument and looked up, "Hello there." He smiled at Sakura, "If Itachi ever bores you, and I'm always available."

"Sorry, that will never happen" Itachi said smoothly. He grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her outside. They walked past the field and into the forest until no one could hear them, they sat down at the base of the tree.

"Are they always like that?" she asked.

"Every morning and every night." He replied.

"Don't you miss home though?"

"Not really, I only had a few friends and I did have a girlfriend but there and there all dead."

"Then why did you kill them?" she questioned.

"The Uchiha clan was planning a war to take over Konoha. I was a spy for Konoha; I was against my own family. Then the time came where I had to kill them all even though one of the four did not want this, which was the third hokage. I made an agreement with him to keep Sasuke alive. I had no choice, I've been a spy for over half of my life." He said it smoothly and there was emotion in his voice neither on his face. He had the perfect poker face the world has ever seen.

"I never did know that the Uchihas wanted to do that. Wow, I don't know what to really say about that… well two days ago I found out I'm from the hidden rain village."

"I already knew that. You're a kunochi aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"I have an illness would you care to help me with it?"

"Sure. Where does it hurt?" he pointed and she began to get to work. He watched her as she bent over his leg and held her hand over his abdomen. Her hair loosely fell over her shoulders. Suddenly her eyes widened, "Cancer. How long has it been like this?"

"Three years." She channelled more chakra into her palms and began to repair the cancer cells.

An hour later she finally finished exterminating the cancer.

"It's gone."

"One thing, there is someone here you need to be worried about. I'm watching him especially. Tobi is extremely dangerous and he probably could take us all on."

"Tobi? The guy with the orange mask?" disbelief was in the tone of voice.

"I'm serious. It wouldn't be a funny joke anyway."

"I don't know, he is just too crazy to be someone like that. I'd defitanly be way more afraid of you, not him."

"well let's head back, anyway you have had my warning."

Sakura got up and suddenly vomited blood into her hand. Itachi automatically got up.

"Shit." Sakura began to fall to the ground and Itachi caught her and picked her up. He ran back to the camp and Konan knew something was up and followed him to his room. He placed her on the bed.

"What happened?"

"She threw up a ton of blood and passed out."

Sakura suddenly turned on her side and threw up more blood into her hand. Itachi was shocked and he did not want to see her like this.

**13 years ago**

_In a field of beautiful flowers in Konoha, a class of kindergarteners where exploring it. A five year old Sakura picked some flowers and went up to Sasuke. _

"_I got some flowers for you!" Sakura told him._

"_I don't want them." Sasuke walked away from her. Sakura was in shock._

"_I'll take them and give them to Sasuke later." Itachi walked up to her, he was eight years old. "I'm sorry for Sasuke's rudeness."_

_Sakura nodded and gave him the flowers. He never gave them to Sasuke, he kept them._

"I'll get Nagato." She ran out and a minute later he was back with her.

"What did you do to her?" Nagato glared at Itachi. Looking at Itachi made his chest burn like an inferno; if he hurt his Sakura he would kill him.

"Nothing, we where just sitting in the woods."

"I'm going out to get a medic, in this condition she can't heal herself. It looks like she dose not have enough chakra." Konan quickly left.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and the leader of the akatsuki was standing there. But he looked familiar. Then she remembered something from years ago. The last time he visited her was at that time she was eight and she nearly had forgotten him.

"Uncle… Nagato?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm here Sakura." He stroked her hair.

Author's Note: this chapter kind of pales in comparison of the other chapter. *sighs* Please review what you think, it makes me happy and want to continue writing because I do not have all the time in the world. (I wish I did)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: my guinea pig died . R.i.p Dave the guinea pig. January 2010- September 15, 2012.**

**Chapter three: Memoirs of the Hidden Rain and soup.**

Sakura was in the arms of Itachi and he was running along with Nagato and Konan. They where going to the hospital. Sakura had passed out around ten minutes ago and was now waking up. She slowly opened her eyes and she saw Itachi looking forward and she could feel his swift movement. A question arouse from her mind, _what is he thinking?_ They began to slow down and there was a hospital. A woman recognized the group and straight away showed us to a room. Itachi put sakura down on the bed and she slowed opened her eyes. She vomited blood into her hand once again.

The woman who was a medic began to work on Sakura. She got blood and poked the needle into her arm to start giving Sakura the blood.

"She will need to stay here for two days. You guys can stay if you want, but only one overnight." The medic told them. They nodded.

"You guys head back, I'm staying here" Nagato told them. Everyone left the room besides Nagato and Sakura. He pulled a chair up and began to stroke her hair. He slipped a book out of his pocket.

"I met to give this to you earlier, but I never got the chance. So I'll read it too you. It's your mother's diary."

_5/9_

_Dear diary, _

_Today it is raining again. My older brother, Nagato said I might have to quit being a ninja soon. After all, I am three months pregnant. Tsuki and I plan to move to Konoha, which is in the village of the hidden leaves. Nagato says we will be safe there. He also says he will visit us every month. But it would be probably to risky for him, I am worried. But we have already decided to move there, we even arranged it with the hokage. He agreed because his wife too was expecting and maybe our kids could be friends. I will be giving up the Akatsuki and everything that once proved me as a ninja. I've already casted a jutsu over my rinnegan so no one knows. Tsuki has stop training and is letting him self get a little out of shape. We will never be suspected. I will miss my home though. But I don't regret my decision._

_5/10_

_Dear diary, _

_Today we are leaving. We will be running there but we will obviously make lots of stops for the baby. We are leaving behind everything but money we saved up through the year. I'm going to miss one of my best friends, Konan. But she said she will visit too. Last night there was another attack on the village. This time we lost Yahiko died. We just had gotten back from his funeral; he was going to be the god father of the baby. I have cried so hard, but putting him to rest, he is in a better place. I know he will be watching over us. I'm sorry, I can't write anymore about him, or I'm going to burst into tears again._

_5/11_

_Dear diary,_

_Right now we are spending a night at a hotel. The baby is kicking softly but happily and we had no problems so far. Tsuki says we have a day more to go until we get there if everything goes on time. I can't wait to see the new home and get settled in. good night!_

_5/12_

_Dear diary, _

_We finally arrived and Minato greeted us personally. I still can't believe they would take us in. although the war is basically over now that Nagato killed Hanzo. We where given a two bed room and two bath apartment. It wasn't the fanciest but it was defiantly pleasant. It already had the furniture in it. _

Nagato closed the diary and handed it to Sakura, "You can read any of it anytime. It should make clear any questions you ever had about your origins."

She nodded. Konan stood outside the door with Itachi; they where eavesdropping. Konan stomach dropped, when she heard Nagato read _"this time we lost Yahiko." _She loved Yahiko, not as a brother but love love. It has been more or less eighteen years, and its Nagato's much-loved path.

Nagato got up and kissed Sakura's forehead and left. Konan met him and they where leaving. Itachi slipped into Sakura's room.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, "not good" he answered for her. He walked up and sat down at the pulled up chair and began to stroke her hair. Sakura drifted to sleep.

"_Follow me." A hand reached out to Sakura. She was surrounded in darkness and she was sitting on the ground. She grabbed the hand and it began to bring her to a place… (cruddy dream is it not?)_

The smell of soup drifted in the air and Sakura slowly opened her eyes.

"Your awake." She saw Itachi taking a spoon of soup and slowly blowing on it. She slowly sat up and he raised the spoon to her mouth. She slowly shook her head. He then smirked and put the soup in his mouth and got on top of her. He forced her lips apart with his tongue and let the soup slowly trickle into her mouth and down her throat. He moved his lips away from hers.

"No more." She begged.

"You're ill though. If you keep resisting, I'll keep feeding you lips to lips." She glared at him and persistently refused. He smirked and picked up the spoon and filled it with soup, he blew on it and sucked it into his mouth and put his lips to hers forcing her again. She slowly closed her eyes after ten minutes of the system. Sakura woke up with arms wrapped around her, hugging her tightly as if they where trying to protect her from anything and everything.

_That's right…_

She opened her eyes to observe her surroundings. She was facing towards the one next to her. His eyes where closed and his hair was resting over his shoulder, he seemed relaxed. Not the life threatening thing he was awake who ran around silently. But why would he stay here with her?

"Itachi-sama?" she whispered, he opened his eyes to see Sakura's widened jade eyes.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Why didn't you go back with the others?"  
>"Easy, I wanted to stay here with you."<p>

"Why me? You could be spending alon-" he kissed her on the lips.

"Don't doubt my actions."

He sat up and pulled Sakura into his lap.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better, _doctor_." She replied.

"That's good because where leaving for a mission in an hour. I brought your coat and hat." Sakura looked over to the chair and there it rest. He laid her back on the bed and got up. He turned to look back at her.

"I'll see you in thirty minutes."

_That damn Uchiha, playing with my thoughts…_ she touched her lips when he closed the door behind him.

**Author's note: I can't cry to any further extent about my guinea pig for the reason that I miss him; I should feel happy that he isn't in pain. There was nothing I could do, period. You guys probably think I'm mad but I'm an animal person. You should have seen me at the Marley & Me in the movie theatre. I cried for three hours without stopping.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Bleh. I have no idea what to write here… I LOVE ITACHI! Now there's a quality author's note ;) **

**Chapter Four: "Playing Games"**

They ran through the woods as fast as lightning making swift movements.

"Uchiha! Where are we going?" Sakura questioned him as he went off track.

"I need to see someone." He said effortlessly and they slowly stopped by a miniature cottage on an edge of a petite town. He knocked on the door and woman slightly shorter than Sakura who had bright

blue eyes and wavy mocha brown hair jumped into his arms after opening the door.

"Uchih-samaaa! Your back!" she smiled and he smirked at "sama". She then looked at Sakura as she got out of his arms.

"Who is she?" she asked curiously.

"She is Kisame's replacement." He replied not looking at Sakura.

"Nice to meet you." Sakura smiled gently and the woman hugged Sakura.

"My name is Rei! You're my new friend!" she squealed. Even though this woman was older than Sakura by a few years she acted as a younger sister but it still made Sakura question his preferences.

"Rei. We are spending the night."

"Oh good! Sakura we can have like a sleepover! We can do each other's hair and nails! I'll go make dinner and you guys go get comfortable!" she squealed.

She pulled Sakura inside and Itachi followed after. Inside were a living room, kitchen, and a bathroom. There was stairs going up to what would be the bedrooms. Itachi brought her upstairs and showed her

to Rei's room. He then went to the room next to it and closed the door behind him. Sakura closed the door behind her and she dropped down on to the floor. Before they where about to leave Itachi pushed

her down on the bed and ran his hands every bit of her body. She could still feel his finger tips against her skin. When she asked him again what she was to him, he said he did not need to explain himself.

"Sakura? Itachi? Dinner time!" she then heard a door open and Itachi slip out. Sakura got up but Itachi opened the door before she could turn it. He looked down at her.

"Do you have a problem, Uchiha?" she glared back. His poker face slowly turned into a smirk and he grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the room. He held her face up to look in the direction of his face

and he kissed her forehead and unconfined his grasp. He then disappeared down the stairs. Damn Uchiha… she mouthed the words. She walked down the stairs and sat at the table. Rei was being fed by

Itachi by chopsticks. Sakura silently ate her food and she did not look up. Ten minutes had pass and Sakura completed and Rei dragged her up the flight of stairs.

"What should we do first? Let's do our nails first!" They took turns painting each others nails. They did each other's hair and told silly stories. Eventually they where tired out and they passed out on the bed

together.

The next morning Sakura sat up and stretched out. Rei was still asleep and she crept out of the room. Her hair was still in a perfect braided bun. She walked down stairs and she sat down on the couch. Itachi suddenly put his hands on her shoulders and she looked automatically up. He smirked slightly.

"We are leaving." He told her and she is nodded.

"What about Rei?"

"She already knows."

They left the small cottage and they ran some additional miles for the rest of the day. They finally found the village and it was night. They walked down the dark alleyways. Suddenly Sakura pushed Itachi against the wall. Itachi smirked down at her playful motion. She took his face and she placed her lips on his and they made out. She suddenly stopped and rose on her tip of her toes and whispered into his ear.

"Uchiha, Don't play games with my feelings." She turned away from him. He stood there with his eyes opened wide. For once in Uchiha Itachi's life, he was shocked.

"Come on, let's go." Sakura at last said, she was not looking at him.

"Hn."

"Okay, who is getting assignation?" she asked casually.

"Furata Koji."

"Oh ok."

"LADY TSUNADE! LADY TSUNADE! WE HAVE A REPORT FROM RAIKAGE!" a ninja ran into her office.

"What is it?" Tsunade yawned.

"Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi have been reported killing a ninja, Furata Koji!" the ninja yelled. Tsunade suddenly stood up and threw her hands down on the desk.

"WHAT!" she yelled. _That's my girl… _Tsunade thought.

"It's correct Lady Tsunade!" another ninja came in.

"Spread this to the villagers. Haruno Sakura is no longer welcomed here. I can't accept as true that she would lie to me!" Tsunade dismissed her.

Tsunade sat down at her desk and sighed. It would take a lot to be able to have Sakura and Itachi reaccepted into the village. Suddenly Naruto busted into the door.

"IS IT TRUE, GRANNY TSUNADE!" he yelled.

Tsunade slowly looked up and opened her eyes.

"Yes."

"I'm leaving now and I'm bringing her back! There is no way she would do this on her will." He announced and left.

_Oh dear…_

Naruto ran outside. "The group" was there and the story has spread fast. They knew what they wanted to do. They all nodded there heads and they headed out.

"So how did it go?" Konan asked when they got back.

"I got him good and Itachi helped some." Sakura grinned.

"That's amazing!"

_The truth was, Sakura could not do it. She was about to end his life as he slept and she saw him slowly wake up and look into her eyes with fear. But he looked so much like Naruto that she couldn't do it. Itachi grabbed her away from him and the man was fully awake. _

"_I can't do it." She said._

"_I know. Close your eyes if you don't want to watch." She dropped to the ground and sat. she looked down. There was a slight cry and then it died quickly. Itachi came over and reached out to her to have her stand up. She took his hand and stood up. Itachi had no trace of blood on him but the dead man of the ground was cover in blood. Koji had dark blonde spiky hair and light blue eyes. _

"_He looks like Naruto." _

"_And that's why I knew you could not do it."_

Itachi kissed her cheek, "Don't take all the credit, baby."

"Happiest I seen you Itachi, but seriously get a room!" Deidara came into the living room. Tobi came hopping in after Deidara and was all over Sakura asking a million questions.

"Aye! Get off my niece!" Nagato came into the room. Tobi instantly moved to the couch. Nagato gave Sakura a hug.

"Good job."

Sakura nodded.

Eventually it was night time. Sakura towelled dried her hair and got dressed and then exited the bathroom and hopped on the bed where Itachi sat. the fireplace was on again. Something she missed from the last past days. He slowly glanced at her.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked smoothly.

"Why do you want to know?"

"You told me to 'stop playing with your feelings.'" He told her. He suddenly pinned her down on the bed and activated the sharingan and looked directly into her eyes. Sakura was fearless at this instant.

"You won't." she told him.

"How would you know?" he glared.

"You would of done it a long time ago if you where going too." He smirked at what she was saying and he deactivated the sharingan and got off of her.

"I'm going to asleep." Sakura said and crawled under the sheets and turned on her side, facing the wall. She was worn out and she fell asleep in minutes. Itachi looked at her long silky hair and he could not help but to touch it. She breathed softly and she tossed and turned slightly. He got up and turned off the light and went into the bed and went to asleep.

**Author's Note: Sorry I was super busy this week! I finally had gotten to this!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I planned out the story and there will be twenty chapters in this one. The next book I still need to pick out everything -.- and there will be an after story too. Also, I think the first time I wrote this there was 15 chapters in this one and in the next one there were only 5 before I started all over. This is the third time actually .**

**Chapter five: Recollection of the Past**

**(Note: this itachi's memory… which I made it up)**

_The first time I saw her was when she was four years old and on a play date. Her mother had brought her over to play with Sasuke while she helped Mikoto, my mother, out. They had me watch them that day. The girl had bright pink locks and vivid green eyes. He remembered how she and Sasuke played blocks together. He remembered the first thing she said to him,_

"_Would you like to play too, Tachi?" she slightly turned her head in the direction of me and had a big smile displayed._

"_Sure." I sat down with them and helped them stack blocks. Everyone was having a great time. _

_The next time he saw her was at Sasuke's fifth birthday party. She and her mother cooked cookies for him. _

_She gave them to him in a box and said, "Happy Birthday, Sasuke!" _

"_Thank you, Sakura-Chan!" he took the cookies. I remembered wishing she gave them to me, she was absolutely adorable. I smirked at the thought of remembering how I wished Sasuke was born a girl so I could have a little sister. _

"Uchiha! What are you smirking about now?" Sakura yelled.

I opened my eyes and saw Sakura staring at me.

"You." I smiled as Sakura's face began to turn red.

_When she was seven, her parents where going out of town. Yakamaka's where busy so they brought her here to spend the week. She had came in and greeted everyone with her smile. She put down her book bag in Sasuke's room. She spent the first night in Sasuke's room and in the middle of the night I heard quiet cry. I came out of my room and in the hallway Sakura wrapped her arms around her legs and her face was buried with her hair. I walked up to her and sat next to her._

"_What's wrong?" I asked her and she raised her head up and looked at me. Her eyes where red and she had tears down her face._

"_I miss mommy and daddy. I like being here but there not here with me." She whispered. I was only eleven and I certainly not had a child evidently. But what I did was I pulled her into my arms and cradled her until she stopped crying._

"_Thank you, Tachi." She said when she finally stopped crying. She got up and went back into Sasuke's room. I sat there for a minute and then I got up and went into my room._

_I woke up in the morning to Sakura._

"_Good morning Tachi! Me and Miko made waffles!" she smiled largely._

"_Thank you, Sakura." I gladly took the waffles, it was the first time she offered me something. She had seven waffles on the tray and there where two forks and two plates. She sat next to me and she began to eat. She looked up to me when she realized I was watching her._

"_Why are you not eating Tachi?" she asked innocently._

"_Hn." She had caught me off guard and I began to eat. When we finished we brought the plates downstairs and put it in the sink. The rest of the day Sakura spent the day playing with Sasuke and helping with Mikoto around the house. Once in awhile she asked me to join. I guess I really wanted Sasuke to be a girl so I could have a little sister. That night there was a thunder storm and I paced around my room. I waited to hear her cry so I could have an excuse to be with her. I heard a quiet scream and I smiled knowing it had to be her. I walked out of my room and discovered Sakura staring at the window watching lighting. She shivered at every thunder strike. I came over to her._

"_Tachi?" she asked quietly._

"_Yes." I answered and she got up and hugged me. She was about a foot shorter than me but it was cute. I picked her up and brought her to my room and I laid her on the bed (HEY DON'T GET ANY WRONG IDEAS! NASTY) and I got into my bed with her. She automatically snuggled up to me and I wrapped my arm around her. She fell asleep in minutes. I watched her slowly breathe and I wonder what it would be like to have a little sister. Every night for that week she would sneak into my room and cuddle in my bed. On the last day she helped my mother in the garden. She brought in flowers for me and I accepted them._

_A year later, I met Yumi and we began to go out. Sakura was running down the streets crying because she heard it. She ran right into me. She looked up at me._

"_Is it true, Itachi?" she asked._

"_Yes." She looked down and stood there for a minute, then she ran off. I suddenly wanted to run after her, but I did not. When I trained I did not think of Yumi that I wanted to protect, but I wanted to protect Sakura. I also wanted to protect my dear younger brother. Maybe one day they would be together since I am four years older then them._

_Another year later, I had joined the ANBU at only thirteen years of age. Since because of what I needed to do I had a few things on my list that I needed to do. Sakura visited me everyday. But one day, I kissed her and she kissed me back. But eventually she pulled away. Her eyes where wide open and she was shocked._

"_I'm nine and you're thirteen. What about Yumi? I can't do this!" she blurted out and her face was flamed._

"_I love you. Good bye, my blossom." I told her smoothly._

_I used my sharingan on her. She looked at me with widen eyes. _

"_When you wake up you will not remember anything about me besides my name until your 19th birthday." I spoke calmly. I did Sasuke's memory like that about Sakura because she will be mine. I carried out the massacre as promised and they gave me a new mission. To be the Konoha's spy once more, but this time on the Akatsuki. I thought about her everyday. On one of the missions, I met Rei. I liked her, but not as much as I like Sakura. Kisame remembers staying at her house undoubtedly because I made her scream my name (if you get what I mean ;]). I'd say that I was going to see Rei when I went to report. Sometimes I actually brought her to Konoha with me. But every now and then I saw Sakura. I saw as she grew. I wish I could be there, but one day I would be with her. After every time I saw Sakura, I would see Rei and do things (If you know what I mean). One day, Tsunade was bragging about her Sakura. That was the day I decided to say I needed a partner in law. I requested Sakura. She was so beautiful once I had a good look at her. It's been such a long time, too. That's when I determined, I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself, so I could use an excuse. Tomorrow is her birthday. She will remember everything._

I looked over to Sakura, who was reading a medical book. She had tucked her hair behind one of her ears.

"What do you want for your birthday?" I asked.

She stopped reading and looked over to me, "How do you know my birthdays soon?"

"I know a lot about you." I smirked.

"Your bizarre guy, Uchiha. I don't want anything." She told me.

I smiled and took the book out of her hands and put it on the dresser.

"Hey, give that" she began but I got on topped of her and she looked up at me with wide eyes. My hair fell over my shoulders, and she reached up and touched it.

"It's so soft." She whispered.

I smirked and she took her eyes off my hair and looked at me.

"Get off, Uchiha!" she made no effort to move.

"Then why aren't you trying to resist me?" I asked and I watched as her face there bright red.

I kissed her neck and down on to where her slight cleavage showed. She softly moaned and I went back to her face and I began to kiss her mouth to mouth. She ran her hand through my hair. I pulled away. She sighed in disappointed as I laid down next to her. She finally moved on to her side and looked at me.

"What am I to you?" she asked.

"You will know tomorrow."

"What is that supposed to mean!"

I smirked at her.

**Author's note: I was listening to a song when I was writing this and it said: When you get the middle finger, say spaghetti. What am I listening to? Well there yah go. Itachi likes younger girls, particularly in the four years younger group in this. I do not support nine years and thirteen year olds kissing, so don't do it little girls and boys. Lots of love, Megan. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I was grounded . now I shall write and write and write. Times rewritten chapter: 4**

**Chapter Six: I remember.**

"I remember." She said as soon as Itachi had woken up. Her eyes where wide and on the verge of crying, her mouth was in a slight frown and she was sitting up.

"I remember, the time we first met, and the time you said goodbye to me. Everything! I remember it all, and I just don't understand why I had to forget and how I COULD forget. But now you're here and I just don't know what to say!"

Itachi reached up and touched her face softly, "I only did it because I love you. If you always remembered what would you feel over the years?"

"I see. But have you ever wondered what if we lived a different life? What if it was all simple? What if we could just be happy together?" she told him.

He smiled slightly, "and we could have a house in a small town. Have a few kids and grow old together. See our grandchildren and even great grandchildren."

"If one day, this is all over, we should do that." Sakura smiled back and laid her head on his chest. _If only…_

_My thoughts of Uchiha Itachi when I first came here where mysterious, dangerous, and sexy. I still had not trusted him then, but I never felt like he would ever hurt me. He protected me without me realizing it. Every single time. I really desire for him to be the one._

He laid his head back and closed his eyes. A smile arouse on his face. He felt her move from his chest.

"I want to do it, right now." She told him. His eyes widened.

"Before time runs out." She whispered. He slowly sat up and began to kiss her. She yanked his shirt off and tossed it to the side of the room. She pushed him back on the bed, not breaking the kiss, and ran her hands all over his chest. She felt a smirk on her mouth and she was pinned down. He kissed her neck and trailed down to her chest. He pulled her shirt off of her. Sakura began to blush intensely. He ran his kisses on her stomach. He then went back to her neck and left a hickey. (You may now get creative. I don't do this type of writing .)

"Hey! You two!" someone banged on the door. Itachi casually opened the door.

"There's some ANBUS to get rid of, it's your guys turn!" Deidara yelled.

"Hn."

Deidara pushed passed Itachi, "Where's blossom?" Sakura was in only underwear and a bra in the middle of getting dressed. Sakura turned to him, with a red face, she kicked him out of the room.

"Did you just say nice ass to Sakura?" Itachi smirked.

"What? No!"

"DEIDARA!" sakura turned back at him with the face of your-going-to-die.

Itachi helped her slide an cloak on and she went up to Deidara and gather chakra in her fist.

Itachi caught her wrist just before she punched Deidara.

"That's enough" he pulled her up and kissed her cheek and glared at Deidara.

"so that's what you guys where doing… KONAN! I HAVE GOSSIP!" he ran off down the hallway.

"We have to go take care of those guys now." He whispered in to her ear. She nodded softly.

Sakura and Itachi changed quickly and they left in no time. They headed in the direction of the ANBUS.

"Be ready for some of your teammates to be there. The plan is to drug them, bring to back to Konoha, and talk with Tsunade."

"Got it." She nodded, it was defiantly better than just killing them.

"There here."

"YOU BASTARD ITACHI! WHERE IS SAKURA?" demanded Naruto as he and the group arrived. Itachi smirked, and it was Sakura's cue when he began to speak.

"She's right here." Sakura came from behind Itachi. She displayed a smirk on her face and she rose on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"I don't believe Sakura would really do that. You must have threatened her! Maybe even brainwashed her!" Kiba yelled.

"Sorry to disappoint you. But I hate you all. I'm happy here with Itachi." She kissed his cheek.

"Don't you guys remember? How you treated me like the weakest link?"

Sakura suddenly disappeared; she took out five needles and quickly injected them into Hinata, Ino, Choji, Kiba, and Neji. She stood next to Itachi. The only people standing were Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, Sai, and Shino.

"What are you doing Sakura! Don't you remember your home? We all want you back!"

"Naruto, I hate you. I absolutely despise you."

Itachi then disappeared and injected them into the remaining ANBUS. They collapsed to the ground, but Naruto was still up due to kyubi.

"I will bring you back myself." He yelled. Naruto began to go into kyubi mode and charged in the direction of Sakura. Sakura's eyes opened wide, it was the dread of the criminals who knew there existence was about to be ended when Naruto came to finish them off. Never in a million years would she expect to have her best friend make an effort to kill her. Itachi made a quick movement in front of her and pushed a bigger needle into Naruto.

The tail vanished and Naruto began to collapse, "Sakura…"

Sakura fell to her knees and then to her butt. She began to cry. Itachi slipped a box out of his cloak and he opened it. The ten ANBUS where sucked inside and he tucked it back into his cloak.

He sat down next to Sakura and pulled her into his lap. He took his finger and softly wiped off her tears.

"It will be alright, you are protecting them. If they knew they would spread the word and our cover would be blown." He stroked her hair.

"It's… it's… not that. You where alone… this whole time. You had to… lie and pretend like you hate the people you love."

"Come on, we have to bring them back to the village." He told her.

They made a quick jutsu to give the impression of being like villagers. Sakura and Itachi where now a middle aged couple and as they walked through the village they concealed there chakra. They headed in the direction of the hokage's office.

"Ah, Itachi and let me guess, Sakura."

"We have some ninjas to return."

"I only let them go so I can see how you guys are handling it." She took the box from Itachi.

"They are discussing of plans of coming here to take Naruto or destroy the village. We will go along with Konan and Pein."

"Thank you for the information."

Itachi and Sakura bowed and they left the room.

**Author's Note: SHORT CHAPTER sorry guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter. But this one should be longer.

**Chapter Seven: When things go well… and turn back around**

It has been about a week since they had an encounter with Naruto, since then nothing has really happened, no one was out we all where just acting like lazy bums. Tobi was oddly quiet, dinner was deadly silent until Deidara broke the silence, and Itachi had been even more on guard. There was something eccentric in the air that no one could portray; it was neither good nor bad. But something Sakura dreaded was the fact that there was two more days until they left with Nagato and Konan. She would see people she treasured breathe their last breath, but Itachi had already come up with a plan to heal citizens as we go along. Sakura had been teaching Itachi some simple medical skills. But right now, Sakura was happy, not about anything before, but what she just found out. Soon, Itachi would be happy too.

Sakura sat on the cold tile floor in the bathroom. She leaned back against the wall and smiled to herself softly. Haruno Sakura was pregnant. _Maybe the baby will have long eyelashes like Itachi or green eyes like me_, she thought. She decided not to waste anymore time, Itachi needed to know now. Sakura got up gradually and walked to there bedroom. Itachi was sitting at the desk writing in a journal. As she walked in, he could tell that he was even more on an alert. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck.

"What's this? Does Uchiha have a diary?" she said playfully.

A smirk arouse on his lips and in a flash he was up and he threw her on the bed (not like a mad man though, so don't get the wrong idea) and he was on top of her.

"Say it again" he dared into her ear. She laughed but then got serious.

"Uchiha, I have something I need to tell you." Sakura said smiling. This is part of the dream they wanted. He slid back and looked at her with slightly nervous eyes.

"Hn." He answered. Itachi always had the habit of when he did not know what to say, he would just say _Hn._

"I'm- I'm pregnant!" she wasted no time letting the truth out. He smiled and hugged her and she smiled to. But life has a habit of making the good things suddenly turn back around and turn bad.

"One day, we could just run away. You and me." He whispered in her ear.

She nodded, but deep down inside, they knew that probably would not happen.

Today was the day; they had to go slaughter Konoha. Four Akatsuki members walking down anywhere would strike terror into even the bravest person's heart. They had finally reached Konoha. All of the six paths where here.

"We will split up in two groups. Itachi and Sakura, kill the guards on the other side. We will handle this side" Konan order.

Itachi and Sakura began to run to that side.

"We have to kill them." Itachi told her. Sakura nodded and took a deep breath.

It was an effortless attempt to kill the guards, they than ran into the village. They could already see the destruction on the other side. A couple ninjas surrounded them. Sakura and Itachi where back to back and they threw off their hats on to the ground. They took out kunai and Itachi killed the first ninja in seconds. Another ninja dropped to there knees by the fallen ninja.

"No! Sakura could not have joined… them! After all Yuki has done for her!" the ninja turned toward them, ready to lash out on them in pure rage. The other ninjas where cowering away.

"You can't win this fight! Let's just run!" one ninja called.

"No." the ninja yelled.

He charged toward Sakura with a kunai and Sakura quickly shoved her kunai into his stomach. Blood slid out of the young ninja's mouth. Tears followed the blood, Sakura's eyes widened. The boy fell backwards and onto the ground with a quiet thump. Sakura held the kunai in her hand, temporally paralyzed.

She fell to her knees trying to revive the boy, she kept trying to heal him, but he was lifeless.

"Sakura, let's go." He told her.

She threw the kunai on the ground and ran with him. They ran more through the village passing by gruesome scenes of a path killing civilians.

"Follow me! Nagato is about to perform shinra tensi!" the path led them out of the village to a tree made of paper. There Konan and the real Nagato was.

"Nagato! Please don't do this!" Konan begged. Nagato was deadly skinny. Suddenly she heard a loud boom and Nagato began to cough up blood. Konan and Sakura gasped and rushed to his side.

"I'm Fine!" he yelled.

"You're going to kill yourself!" Sakura cried.

"Don't worry about me." He told her smiling softly.

"How can you smile at me like that when your half way dead?" she began to heal him.

"Sakura, that's enough." He abruptly yelled at her and she took a few step backs and Itachi pulled her away.

"You need it!" Konan yelled at Nagato, her eyes where filled of worry.

"He's finally arrived." A cruel smile arouse on his face. Time passed extremely at a snail's pace and every now and then, Nagato coughed up blood. Then finally Nagato whole body shook violently and blood ran down his mouth.

"He's coming for us now."

About a minute later Naruto appeared. He paid no attention to Sakura or Itachi.

"How can a fellow student stray so far from our master's teachings?"

"I shall tell you my story, and maybe then you will understand why suffering brings understanding and peace."

"Your ninjas killed my parents, leaving an orphan. I found Konan and Yahiko and we joined together. We stole food and many other things. Yahiko wanted to become a ninja after watching Tsunade, Jiraya, and Orichimaru fight Hanzo. We then seek them out. Jiraya agreed to train us and when it was over he left. We started the Akatsuki to help our village from the leaders. Many of the members died. Until one day Hanzo told Yahiko to have me kill him in order to save Konan and I lives. Yahiko killed himself, shoving himself onto the kunai I held. Then Hanzo attacked us. I killed Hanzo. I then decided the only way for peace is if everyone suffers pain! Then everyone could understand each other and would not be so ignorant."

"Naruto, what do you believe will break the cycle of hatred?" Nagato asked.

"You are right, but that only starts the cycle of revenge." Naruto pointed to Itachi, "Sasuke is after this man, since he killed his family. If Sasuke kills Itachi, then Sakura will go after him, and so on. That's why our master is right! Killing will only cause more problems! That is what he wrote and I, Naruto, was named after the main character who brought peace to the world!"

Nagato was shocked then he finally broke the silence, "Naruto, I will put my faith on you. Don't you dare let me down."

He began to form hand signs. Konan recognized them quickly and her eyes widened.

"Nagato! You'll die if you use that now!" Konan cried.

"Naruto, I will revive your village." Nagato ignored Konan. Naruto was shocked for a moment but he watched Nagato continue the jutsu.

"Nagato!" Sakura screamed and Itachi held her back. She tried to move his hands but Itachi was stronger than her. She dug her nails into his arm and blood began to pour out and he did not move a muscle.

Nagato smiled softly as he performed the jutsu, his hair began to turn from the deep burgundy to a snow white. Then he at last stopped breathing, Itachi let her go. She fell to her knees.

"Sakura? Is it true what you said?" Naruto asked, not looking at her.

"No." she said.

They walked out from the paper tree and Konan wrapped Nagato and Yahiko's body. She then gave a paper bouquet to Naruto.

"Naruto, I put my faith in you." She told him.

"Will you return to the Akatsuki?" he asked.

"No, it's time I go back to my village, Yahiko and Nagato where everything to me. The hidden rain will for now on support the hidden leaf."

Then Naruto turned toward Itachi and Sakura.

"Will you guys go back to the akatsuki?"

"Yes. But we are not looking for a fight with you now, you should go to your village, there probably waiting on you." Itachi answered.

Sakura and Itachi left, when they where far away she asked "Why did we not stay?"

"The last thing I have to do is to take care of Sasuke. Then we can go anywhere, I don't care where, as long as I am with you."

**Author's Note: It was depressing writing this chapter ):**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: **heads up: no more happy chapters (If I had one in the first place) this will be the starting point for me to listen the saddest stuff to this. This will be in many points of views, so it might get annoying, honestly I don't know how to write this without showing you many point of views. Here's the order: Itachi's, mine (as a storyteller or whatever), Itachi's, mine, and then finally Sasuke's. .

I was listening to a song called _It's hard to say good bye, _so I named the chapter after it. Also I will be showing you guys a little check in on Sakura's parents in this chapter.

**Chapter Eight:** **It's hard to say goodbye.**

It'sonly been two days since Nagato has died. The whole akatsuki is a mess now with all the mixed feelings in the air. Sakura can't sleep at night, so I held her closely, hoping she could at least get an hour. But, I can't be here forever. I made the mistake of letting her fall in love with me, even though, I knew I let Sasuke take my life soon.I look down towards my lap and Sakura's tear stained face looks back up at me. She stopped crying about an hour ago, but had made no movement to get up. I'm honestly perfectly fine with her staying here. If only there was another way.

I over heard Deidara talking about how Sasuke is coming here soon and that he will be out to try to kill him. I know for a fact, now Deidara can't kill him. I don't have much time before I must put her through misery again. I took in a deep breath and I hugged her tightly.

"Itachi?" she was squished against me.

"Shh…" I released her for a mere second and then I lock my lips onto her lips. I felt tears drop from my eyes and Sakura pulled away.

"Itachi, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me!" she glared at me.

"Don't worry about me."

"I'm going to worry about you, and you can not stop me from doing that." She suddenly passed out and I caught her before she fell.

"Forgive me, Sakura."

It was raining down as normal in the village of the rain, there the people visited Nagato's and Yahiko's grave. Many people placed paper flowers that people have been learning to make. It was all sorrow in the village. In the building next to the temple, Suzume (Sakura's mommy) and Toshio (Sakura's daddy) stood overlooking the people bringing the flowers to the temple. Suzume sighed and Toshio wrapped his arms around her waste.

"I never expect Nagato to go down that way." He said softly.

"He was a tough guy…" she answered.

"You sure you're going to be okay?"

"I always knew this was going to happen eventually, I'm sad, but that's not what I'm worried about."

"Then what it be that your worried about?" he asked.

"You know it's almost time for Sakura to get the rinnegan." Suzume said.

"I know, she will be perfectly fine, just as you where."

"I'm worried about her." Suzume told her husband.

"Our baby girl will be alright." He assured her, "after all, she is with Itachi."

"I know Itachi will protect Sakura" Konan walked into the room.

"Who are Sakura and Itachi?" A girl asked around the age of eighteen. She had dark hair that was straight town to the middle of her back. She had onyx eyes that where a little larger then most people's.

"Ah, Ayame. Itachi is your distant cousin. Sakura is Nagato's niece and there daughter." Konan answered.

"I have a real blood relative!" she squealed.

"You have two. Itachi has a brother." Suzume told her. Ayame nearly broke into a dance.

"I need to leave for now; I'm going to go check on them." Suzume got up and left.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I have always loved you, but I'm a screwed up person. You deserve better than me and even if you still want to stay by my side, you will only get hurt. Sasuke needs to get his revenge, which I will be allowing him to do, and then you and he can return to Konoha together. I want you to be happy, I dream will never be real so I must end it here before you get even more hurt. If there was a chance to have that dream, I would be right next to you, right now. Forgive me for drugging you, but this is the way it has to be. The only thing I ask of you is to keep Sasuke from Tobi. I don't have much more time to go, so this is it. I love you._

_-Itachi._

I left the note on her the nightstand next to the bed. I tucked Sakura under the covers and I bent over and kissed her forehead. I pulled on the akatsuki cloak and I left the room. I arrived to the place I knew he would find me. Kisame came along and I told him to guard and only let Sasuke come. I sat at the throne that was in the building (I'm writing this based on memory so don't hurt me). I propped my head on my hand and waited for Sasuke to come. He finally came after around ten minutes. He gave me a glare down that was mixed between hurt and anger.

"So you see me as dead already?" I asked casually, "Well then." I smiled.

"Let's see how good your eyesight is." I watched as a cruel smile appeared on his face. I got up and appear instantly beside him. I pulled and kunai out and was about to hit him with it and he blocked me then grabbed out his sword. I shifted and he blocked the kunai with his sword. He suddenly tried to cut me through the stomach and I jumped and spun away. He swung again and I grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him on the ground. He was up again and this time he had a glowing threatening ball in his hand, otherwise known as chidori. He began to run towards me but then he suddenly pulled his sword back out and placed his hand on it. The sword was now sparking like crazy and I jumped up and he stabbed me with it. Such an evil smile was on his face. I fell to the ground.

"You've gotten much stronger." I told him.

"This is the end, Itachi. But before I kill you, I have one last question."

I rose my fingers up and pointed to the throne, where I sat. My clone turned into crows.

"Just like last time, making crows with your little genjutsu while saying that exact same line!" Sasuke turned towards me.

"The end is a long way off, but I'm willing to listen. What do you want to know?" I yawned.

"Have you gone deaf?" Sasuke's brows knitted together. Suddenly he pushed the sword through the chair and into my body.

"Genjutsu."

"I said, this is the end, you murderous, traitorous, fuck. But before I kill you, I have one last question.

"Now answer me, unless you want to know what real pain is!" he yelled.

"you avoided striking a fatal blow on purpose." I took note.

"Who is the third Uchiha survivor? The other sharingan user that you told me about?" he asked

"There's two. Why do you want to know about them?" I asked him.

"Because they are on my list after I kill you."

"You? Kill him? The other one I don't know where she is." I nearly laughed.

"On that night, when you said another Uchiha survived, I thought that you did not kill everyone. He helped out. Not even you could kill the whole entire police force."

"So you finally figured it out. But the girl was only your age and you will never find her"

"Who are they?" he demanded.

"Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Ayame. Madara was one of the leaf's founding fathers. Also the first person to awaken the mangekyou sharingan."

"Founding father? If you're telling the truth, then he is long dead! Stop screwing with me!" he yelled.

"He is very well and alive. It's your choice to believe me."

"I've had enough of all your bullshit!"

"People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That's how they define reality. But what does it mean to be correct or true? Merely vague concepts, their reality may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Like the way you simply decided that Madara must be dead. Live the way you believed I was a kind, caring brother."

"I was young; my only explanation was that was all a horrible nightmare. I wanted believe it was not real, that I was just trapped in someone's genjutsu. But it did happen! That was reality!" he screamed.

"My sharingan sees right through your genjutsus!" he started the chiordi again.

"How familiar, you getting angry and shouting threats at me. Still, I suppose they are not just words this time." I laughed

"My eyes are wide open now!" he finally spotted me. And he aimed his chiordi at me.

"does that mean you are ready to stop playing around?" he asked me.

"But I can't help but notice, you still don't have the same eyes as me, Sasuke." I smirked.

Sasuke laughed.

"Then use the mangekyou on me and try to kill me now!" He yelled at me.

"Confident, are you not?" I got up.

Sakura held the note and quickly read it.

"No…" she immediately ran from the hideout.

"No…" she kept running and she saw Kisame. Behind him was a totally wrecked building and two Uchihas fighting to the death. She quickly ran past him before he could stop her. The Uchihas took a second to stare at Sakura.

"Sakura…" they said it at nearly the same time. Her eyes where filled with tears and she ran in between them.

"Stop!" she screamed.

"Forgive me, Sakura." Itachi said as he pushed her to the side and Kisame caught her. Kisame held her back as she watched the brothers end the fight. Itachi died right in front of her and Sasuke collapses right next to him. Kisame lets her go and she rushed to Itachi's side. She kept trying to bring him back, but nothing could work. She screamed and laid her head on his chest. Kisame turned and left.

_It could not end like this; it could never end like this… _she told herself. Tobi appeared and he tapped gently on Sakura's shoulder.

"I'll be taking you guys with me, willing or not, so what would be your choice?"

"Stay away from me!" she screamed at him.

"I knew it would be like this." He quickly knocked her out and she laid on Itachi's body.

Suzume came out from the bushes and threw a kunai at Tobi. It went right through Tobi without leaving a mark.

"I'll be taking Itachi." She told him glaring at him.

Tobi sighed, "I honestly am not in the mood for fighting, but I will come back for his body. Hidden rain girl."

"Sorry, boy. But I will also be coming back for Sakura and Sasuke."

"Until then." He glared at her from his mask. Although Tobi could take her on; he had priorities at the moment. He sucked Sakura and Sasuke into his mask along with him, leaving Itachi there.

"Don't worry Sakura." Suzume said out loud as she picked up Itachi.

When I finally woke up, my hands and feet where bound and I was sitting against the wall next to Sakura who was also tied. Her and the man with the orange mask where arguing.

"Screw you!" Sakura hissed at him.

"Sasuke, you're finally awake. Sorry about being tied, but Sakura thought she would escape before you guys listened to what I had to say."

Sakura gave Tobi the deadliest glare I have ever seen her give anyone.

"Sasuke, let me introduce myself. I am Uchiha Madara. I'm sure your brother told you about me. Such a caring brother, too bad you never realized that."

"What do you mean caring?" I demanded. My brother was evil and that's all he was ever.

"Let me tell you about your brother then. The Uchihas where planning to start a war in Konoha to take over. Itachi acted as a double spy. He was ordered by the elders to kill the clan. He went to the third hokage to beg to save your life," Tobi pointed to me, "the third hokage accepted. Time was running out and he went to me, who wanted to seek revenge on my clan who turned their backs against me. I help Itachi kill the clan. But you where not the only survivor. I know where the girl is and he only asked me to save her because he favourite her out of the rest of the clan. She was being taken care of by Nagato before he betrayed me for the damn village."

"Shut up! He betrayed you because he realized how evil you are!" Sakura yelled at him, but Madara ignored her.

"But anyways, everything he did up until now was for you. He sacrificed everything for the village of the hidden leafs. If you look into my eye I can show you it all." Madara began to take off his mask.

"Don't do it!" she turned toward me pleading, but I looked right into the eye. Suddenly Madara began to burst into the flames know as amaterasu. After a minute Madara got back up.

"I see, Itachi prepared well to protect you from me. Even sent that annoying girl." He pointed at Sakura.

"Go burn in hell." She spat.

"I've had enough of you." He leaned in close on her and I could already tell he was putting her into a genjutsu. He took a kunai out and cut the ropes and I as I got up he handed her to me.

"You can choose to join me, or not, it is your choice. But I will help you get revenge on the hidden leaf."

"I will join you."

**Author's note: don't worry, there's so many more chapters to go. summary of this chapter: meet Ayame, Itachi and Sasuke fights, Itachi dies, Sakura's mom takes Itachi, Sakura is practically freaking kidnapped by Sasuke and "Tobi". It will straighten out I think. :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: have you ever noticed most itasakus are about Itachi taking Sakura away to fix his eyes or whatever? Or Itachi wanting to be good, I try to make mine's different. Anyway, listening to Coldplay. (Which is my favourite band.) btw, I still think sasgay is gay, I'm trying to make him less gay. No offense to any Sasuke fans. Also no sasusaku intended here.**

**I do not own Naruto. **

**Chapter Nine: Nobody said it was easy (a coldplay reference .)**

"Sakura." Sasuke tapped Sakura softly and she gradually turned to the side. Slowly opening her eyes and saw the lucidity of the room, Sasuke staring intently into her eyes and a queen sized bed. Sasuke slowly brought his hand to her head and she thought that he would hit her. But instead, he stroked her hair. She stared at him, concerned. Sasuke had tried to kill her before and now he is being gracious to her? She began to talk but was hushed by Sasuke.

"Sakura, I will avenge you and Itachi." He softly smiled at her and her eyes widened.

"No, Itachi and I don't want that." Sakura said softly. Sasuke's eyes turned from bright and warm to dark.

"Why would you not want that?" he asked harshly.

"I don't want anymore people to die." She whispered. He pulled away, completely furious.

"You both risked your lives for the village and where branded as traitors. You deserved it." He got up, "I don't care if you don't agree, I will do it." He slammed the door behind him.

_Crap. _Sakura sighed and allowed herself to fall back on the bed. _Is there a reason for it to be like this?_ Sakura sat up, threw her hair behind her shoulders, stretched her arms out, and began to look for her clothes. She looked down and she was in a thin short light pink nightgown. She grimaced at its sight knowing what could of happen while she was under the genjutsu. Suddenly Sasuke nearly ripped the door off the hinges and threw the astonished Sakura on the bed.

"Why him out of all people! Why would you fall in love with him and not me!" he screamed at her.

"What are you talking about? I don't have to love you, I did once and you rejected me. Feelings change, Sasuke, not memories."

"You had no idea how furious I was when I heard you and Itachi where together! I'm still angry even though I know the truth!" he yelled at her.

Suddenly he began to kiss her and Sakura slapped him hard against the face. Sasuke stepped back holding where she slapped him.

"What the hell Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

"I thought I would be nice, but honestly I have trouble doing that," he crept in the direction of her, face as cold as stone, "maybe you need to learn who the boss here."

Sakura dodged his tackle and ran from the room and into a dark hallway. The hallway seemed empty and Sakura ran to the right without thinking at all. She passed many doors and a few hallways. She turned down one and she looked behind her and she saw Sasuke smiling like a crazed person.

"I'm fine with chasing you, you will have to stop eventually!" he yelled. _No more… _she stopped running and turned around. Sasuke collapsed to his knees. Sakura sat down and hugged him.

"I can't believe I was a fool the whole entire time. I did not realize he was sacrificing everything for me and then you are doing the same thing."

"We did it for peace. If you try to get revenge then other people will go and try to get revenge again, just like my uncle Nagato said. I miss Itachi so badly and I'm going to do exactly what his last wish was. For you to go home and for me to be happy. I can't cry for him, that's against his wish."

"That's not easy." He looked up towards her.

"Nobody said it was easy." Sakura answered. (HAHA I USED A COLDPLAY REFRENCE!)

Sasuke got up and pulled Sakura to her feet. The Uchiha mask was once again on display and his voice again had no emotion.

"Let's go." he nearly dragged her away from the hallway. They entered a room with three people in it who where lying on the couch. One was no other than Suigetsu, and then there was Karin, and then Jugo. Karin automatically looked towards them and Sasuke released the grip on her wrist. His hand had left a dark red mark on her skin.

"This is Haruno Sakura. An old teammate of mine and an Akatsuki member. She is to be treated with respect." Sasuke said sternly and Sakura rubbed her wrist. Sasuke turned and left the room leaving a slight breeze behind him. Sakura stood there unknowing what to say.

"So I hear you where doing his brother." Suigetsu broke the silence.

"Suigetsu!" Karin yelled at him. But then she turned towards Sakura.

"Is it true though?" she asked while fixing her glasses.

"Yeah…" Sakura sat down on one of the couches.

"Man, you should of seen how pissed Sasuke was when he found out." Suigetsu stretched out on the couch and suddenly Sasuke came back into the room and grabbed Sakura again.

"Wait… what are you doing?" Sakura hissed as he dragged her out of the room.

"I want to keep you to myself, and only for myself." He purred in her ear.

"Uchiha, you have issues." He dragged her back into the room where she woke up in.

"Stop, snap out of it!" she screamed when he began to go too far.

"Shit, you drive me nuts." He whispered and pulled away. He stood there for a minute saying nothing as Sakura pulled her shirt back on. He then just left. _I cannot stay here, he is crazy, and it's my fault…_

Night began to fall and Sasuke still had not come.

**Now here's the part where you might actually be happy with in this chapter.**

Itachi woke up and he was surrounded by a few people. Those people would be know as Haruno Suzume, Haruno Toshio, Konan, and Uchiha Ayame. It was his first time seeing Ayame.

"Damn, I have a hot cousin." She said out loud.

"Ayame!" Konan hissed.

"Where's Sakura?" Itachi automatically asked.

Suzume looked at him with sorrow, "I had to pick, and I picked to save you first. Sakura is in Sasuke's hands now."

Itachi sighed and rubbed his temples and sat up.

"Hi cousin! I'm Ayame!" Ayame squealed, "You have such pretty eyelashes!"

"Um, thanks." Itachi forced a smirk.

"Itachi, no one can no you are alive for now." Konan told him, "You're a free guy for now, and you have the biggest chance of getting away."

"What about Sakura?"

"We will get her."

**Author's note: Yes, I made another short chapter. But I already have another story in mind that might do too. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: this is the final chapter, the guide I made for making chapters is not going to work for me. But anyway there is a sequel coming.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter ten: the escape**

Sakura paced back in forth in the room she was locked in. she sighed and sat down on the bed and stared out the window. She moved her hand threw the window but got shocked halfway in. sakura took a pill out of her pocket and placed it under her tongue. The plan was soon to happen and Sakura would become free. Sasuke opened the door and sat down next to her. Sakura moved closer to him and began to kiss him. He kissed her back and she placed the pill in his mouth.

"Sakura…" Sasuke passed out and Sakura laid him down on the bed.

"Forgive me Sasuke." She said as he slowly passed out.

She ran out of the room and met with Karin. The others would help her leave; they all had felt bad for her. Karin smiled softly, she was the one that gave sakura the sleeping pill, and she began to run to the exit. It seemed to be a labyrinth that never would end.

"I will go distract him; he is not going to last long." Suigetsu ran past them.

There was a bright light ahead of them and that could only be the exit. Sakura ran out of there and quickly thanked Karin.

"Sakura!" she heard Sasuke's voice roar and she began to run and did not turn back. Where could she go? She did not even know where she was. That was when she recognized the land of lighting. She ran through the town and found that hill. She was going to bring Rei with her because Sasuke would probably go through everyone.

She knocked on the door and Rei opened the door. Her eyes where red.

"Sakura!" she forced a smile and hugged her, "I can't believe he is dead." She whispered.

"Rei, we need to run right now." Sakura told her.

"Ok let me get my shoes on." Rei came back out, "I did not tell you I'm a ninja did I?"

"That's good; I don't have to carry you." Sakura and Rei smiled. They began running towards the hidden rain village, which was Sakura's only chance. They ran through the trees faster and faster.

Sakura could sense Sasuke was coming closer.

"Rei we need to run faster because where being chased." Sakura yelled.

"Okay!" Rei replied.

They ran for two hours and sakura could here the rain pour gently on the ground. Sasuke seemed to have stopped chasing her. Suddenly Rei doubled over and began to cough up blood.

"Rei!" Sakura helped Rei back up and Rei began to tell her something.

"A man… with an orange… mask." She said. Then Tobi threw Sakura against a tree and Sakura whimpered. She watched as Tobi came close to Rei who was whimpering, and took out a kunai and slowly slit her throat. Rei's eyes where wide open and staring at Sakura.

"I guess I will be leaving you now…" Rei whispered.

"Rei!" sakura screamed getting up.

"You know, you where Sasuke's little pet. Do you know how annoyed us Uchihas get when our pets run away." Tobi hissed. Sakura did not have anything on her to defend her self so she gather chakra in her hand and moved to pound Tobi's face in. but he dissolved. Tobi began to laugh hysterically.

"How did you know I got here?" Sakura demanded.

"I was retrieving the rinnegan. I also killed the traitor." He said carelessly.

"How could you!"

"She got what she deserved when she defied me."

"You are evil anyone would."

"I'm happy you feel that way. I love to chat with you, but I have to do so many things. So let's end this now."

Tobi took out a kunai and shoved it in her stomach and twisted it. Blood poured out of her stomach and mouth. She fell backwards on to the wet ground.

"I will be letting Sasuke come get you. He will be picking a punishment." Tobi was smirking underneath the mask and left.

"Crap." Sakura whispered.

_I guess I will be joining you, Itachi. There's no way I'm going to stay with Sasuke. I cannot go home nor go to the hidden rain. I have no want to live anyway. The baby is a goner. Tobi killed him with the kunai that was thrown right next to me. I guess this is it. I've had enough._

She felt her eyes where burning and she screamed. Then she felt someone else was here. _Sasuke must be here to take me back._

"You plan on giving up so easily?" a voice asked and she felt her body being picked up. She opened one eye and saw a pair of sharingans.

"I'm so disappointed in you." She saw a smirk appear on the face of the Uchiha. The rain began to pour harder.

**Author's note: I do not know why this one had to be so short. So here is my apology:**

**I'm sorry!**


End file.
